Attempts have been made to configure an electronic percussion instrument or a percussion instrument for practice in a manner to simulate an acoustic percussion instrument. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2007-249140 describes an electronic percussion instrument 1 equipped with a shell part 2 (a mainframe), a head 5, a hoop 4, and engaging bolts 7 (bolts). The shell part 2 has a generally hollow cylindrical shape. The head 5 is configured as a striking surface to be struck. The hoop 4 imparts tension to the head 5. The engaging bolts 7 (bolts) connect, in a threading manner, the hoop 4 to the shell part 2.
However, according to such electronic percussion instruments 1 as described above, the engaging bolts 7 are inserted into bolt holes 4b of the hoop 4 from the striking surface side of the head 5, and engage in a threading manner with female threaded connectors 2e formed in the shell part 2. Therefore, head ends of the engaging bolts 7 are exposed and viewable from the striking surface side of the hoop 4, which can adversely effect the appearance of the striking surface side of the instrument.